No! You Can't Leave Me!
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Organisasi Hitam telah dihancurkan. Conan dan Ai telah kembali ke kehidupan normalnya menjadi Shinichi dan Shiho. Ran pun senang akan hal ini. Tapi, sebuah berita merubah semuanya! Termasuk hubungan Shinichi dan Ran!


"**No! You Can't Leave Me!"**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan **** Aoyama Gosho**

**Pairing: Shinichi x Ran**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, typo, canon****.**** Sisanya silahkan anda nilai sendiri**

**Summary: ****Organisasi Hitam te;lah dihancurkan. Conan dan Ai telah kembali ke kehidupan normalnya menjadi Shinichi dan Shiho. Ran pun senang akan hal ini. Tapi, sebuah berita merubah semuanya! Termasuk hubungan Shinichi dan Ran!**** Hope you like it!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading, minna-san!**

**.**

**. **

"Bagaimana? Apa kita serbu sekarang juga, James?" tanya Akai-san pada James-san di earphone yang dia pakai. Ya, benar. Serbu sekarang juga. Kau tahu? Sekarang kami sedang berada di markas Organisasi Hitam. Organisasi Hitam. Hari ini adalah hari yang pasti akan sangat bersejarah dalam hidupku, Ai, orang-orang FBI, dan tak ketinggalan CIA. Rena-san memang masih berada di organisasi, tapi dia telah mempersiapkan segalanya tanpa diketahui oleh anggota yang lain.

Hari yang akan menentukan nasib kami semua. Antara hidup dan mati. Antara menang dan kalah. Dan tentu saja, kami mengiginkan kemenangan, terutama aku. Aku akan berjuang mati-matian. Ai pun begitu. Dia berusaha mendapatkan data APTX 4869 yang telah membuatku dan dia terjebak dalam tubuh kecil ini. Orang-orang FBI dan CIA telah mengetahui rahasia aku dan Ai bahwa kami sebenarnya adalah Shinichi Kudo dan Shiho Miyano atau Sherry, mantan anggota organisasi ini.

Kugenggam erat revolver yang ada di tanganku ini. Aku melirik Ai yang berada di sampingku. Kulihat raut wajahnya sedikit takut dan gelisah, tapi dia menggenggam erat pistol di tangannya. Satu langkah lagi. Satu langkah lagi! Jepang akan lepas dari teror mereka dan kami semua bisa menghirup napas lega. Tiba-tiba, menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Cool Guy, kau siap? Kita akan masuk sekarang," ujar pelan. Aku, Ai, , Akai-san, dan beberapa anggota dari FBI dan CIA telah bersiap. Kami pun mulai memasuki gedung ini. Gedung markas Organisasi Hitam. Kulangkahkah kakiku pelan-pelan agar tak terdengar oleh mereka. Tapi, tak lama setelah kami masuk, aku mendengar suara baku tembak dari arah yang berlawanan. Itu artinya, kami ketahuan. Kami mengambil langkah seribu untuk segera masuk dan langsung terjadi baku tembak antara kami dan mereka.

Ternyata anggota mereka banyak juga. Tapi mungkin anggota dengan tingkat rendah. Tiba-tiba Ai menarik tanganku dan membawaku menjauh. Kulihat dia mengikuti Akai-san yang berada di depan kami dan segera membawa kami ke lantai dua. Beberapa anggora FBI dan CIA juga mengikuti kami. Setelah kami sampai di lantai dua, kami dihadapkan oleh pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Beberapa anggota Organisasi Hitam datang menghadang. Segera saja aku bersiap, tapi ternyata, aku, Ai, dan Akai-san pergi menjauh.

"Biar saja mereka yang menyelesaikan. Kita harus bertemu dengan 'Anokata'," ujar Akai-san. Setelah itu, kami bertiga berlari dan berlari. Kami pun sampai di lantai tiga. Tempat itu gelap. Kami pun mulai memasuki tempat itu. Tiba-tiba, Ai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan menutup telinganya seolah dia merasakan sesuatu. Ai pun terduduk lemas.

"Ai!" seruku dan menghampiri Ai.

"G –Gin... Vodka... V –Vermouth... ,"ujar Ai tergagap.

"Nani?" ujarku kaget.

"Hey, Sherry, Silver Bullet-kun and Shuichi akai," seru seseorang dengan nada 'ramah'.

"Vermouth...," ujarku pelan.

"Ternyata hari ini datang juga, ya Nii-san," ujar seseorang dengan santai.

"Ya, kau benar sekali Vodka," ujar seseorang dengan nada dingin.

Aku pun mendengar suara pompa pistol. Dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara tembakkan.

DORR

Ternyata Gin menembak! Samar-samar dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, aku melihat bahwa moncong pistolnya mengarah kepada Ai. Tapi, Akai-san menghalanginya!

"Kalian berdua! Cepat pergi dari sini!" perintah Akai-san. Aku pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Ai yang lemas dan segera membawanya keluar. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar suara tembakan lagi. Dan saat itu juga aku terjatuh. Aku tertembak. Untung saja di kaki. Segera aku menarik Ai dan mengajaknya pergi menjauh. Suara tembakan itu terdengar lagi dan lagi.

DORR DORR DORR

Kuso! Tubuhku sudah terkena beberapa tembakan. Dan parahnya Ai juga kena. Aku terkena tembakan di kaki, perut dan tanganku. Sedangkan Ai terkena beberapa tembakan di punggungnya. Oh tidak! Jangan sampai mengenai jantungnya! Walaupun kami semua menggunakan baju anti peluru, tetap saja sakitnya terasa. Jujur saja, aku bingung. Akai-san, bagaimana caranya anda melawan empat orang dengan sendirian? Aku segera berlari secepat mungkin, walau itu sulit. Aku mendengar suara derap kaki orang berlari di belakangku. Tiba-tiba...

DORR DORR

"Vermouth! Berhenti!" ujar Miss. Jodie. Aku melihat Miss. Jodie dan beberapa rekannya mendekat ke arah kami. Aku rasa dia berhasil melewati pertarungan di bawah tadi. Miss. Jodie pun menembak lagi. Saat ini sepertinya akan ada pertarungan antara dan Vermouth. Beberapa rekannya yang lain masuk dan mulai terjadi baku tembak. Aku juga melihat James-san, Rena-san, dan beberapa rekan mereka mulai mendekat. Ternyata pertarungan di sana sudah selesai rupanya. Mereka pun segera masuk, tapi James-san dan Rena-san menghampiri kami.

"Kami akan membantu kalian untuk menemukan ruang penyimpanan data," ujar Rena-san. Setelah itu, kami pun berlari. Tapi ternyata aku tak bisa. Kakiku rasanya perih sekali. Aku pun sempat digendong James-san untuk sampai ke lantai empat. Setelah sampai di sana, kami segera berpencar, berhubung di sana juga terdapat beberapa pintu. Untung saja di sini tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Ku –Kudou-kun...," panggil Ai tiba-tiba. Aku pun segera mendatangi Ai dan kulihat dia memegang beberapa kertas. Di lantai terdapat map berwarna biru yang jatuh di dekat kaki Ai.

"I –ini dia. Ini yang selama kita cari-cari! Ini! Ini Prototipe Antidote APTX 4869!" seru Ai. Aku pun melonjak senang. Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Kami mendapatkannya! Tunggu aku, Ran! Tunggu aku!

"Kalian sudah menemukannya?" tanya James-san.

"Ya! Kami sudah menemukannya!" seruku senang.

"Lalu, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Rena-san. Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang membuat AI terduduk lemas.

"'A –Anokata'," ujar Ai kaget. Dia segera memasukkan map biru tersebut pada tasnya dan memegang pistolnya erat. Lalu...

DORR DORR

Rena-san hampir jatuh tersungkur kalau saja James-san tak menahannya. Ternyata 'Anokata' telah menunggu kami! Kuso! James-san pun segera menembak 'Anokata'. Dan terjadilah baku tembak antara mereka. Aku yang melihat kesempatan ini pun langsung lari bersama Ai. Kami segera ke lantai paling atas karena akan ada helikopter datang membantu kami. Setelah sampai di lantai atas, aku dan Ai segera ditolong oleh orang-orang FBI dan CIA. Kami dibawa pergi menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Dan sebisa mungkin, lukaku dan luka Ai diobati. Kami pun langsung dibawa ke Rumah Sakit Pusat Haido, karena mungkin direktur rumah sakit sana akan memberikan akses mudah untuk secepatnya memberikan pertolongan untukku dan Ai. Aku dan Ai pun segera dilarikan ke UGD. Setelah itu, aku tak ingat apa-apa.

Saat aku bangun, aku sudah berada di ruang rawat. Di sana aku melihat beberapa anggota FBI dan CIA.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kita menang?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Ya, kita menang. Organisasi Hitam berhasil kita hancurkan. Dan sekarang, tak ada lagi teror yang akan menimpa kita maupun Jepang," ujar Akai-san. Kulihat tubuhnya dililiti oleh perban-perban. Pasti dia berjuang sangat keras semalam.

"Di mana Ai?" tanyaku.

"Dia ada di ruangan sebelah," jawab Akai-san.

"Oh, begitu," ujarku pelan. Setelah itu, kami semua dirawat sampai benar-benar pulih. Setelah aku pulang dari rumah sakit, aku segera pulang –tapi ke rumah profesor, karena tak mungkin aku pulang ke rumah Ran. Aku sudah berjanji akan menginap selama dua minggu di rumah profesor. Dan besoknya aku langsung pergi ke markas organisasi hitam. Untuk urusan sekolahku dan Ai, profesor sudah mengaturnya.

"Ternyata, masih harus menunggu, ya," lirihku sambil tetap menonton TV di depanku walau tak sepenuhnya perhatianku tertuju ke sana.

"Kau harus sabar, Shinichi-kun," uajr Profesor. Bagaimana tidak? Ini sudah dua minggu sejak kami keluar dari rumah sakit! Dan Ai belum memberikan kabar apa-apa. Tiba-tiba orang yang baru saja aku bicarakan dalam hatiku, muncul mendekati kami berdua. Entah ini memang perasannku atau memang dianya saja. Tapi menurutku, dia tengah tersenyum bahagia ke arah kami berdua.

"Kau kenapa Ai?" tanya Profesor.

"Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil. Kudou-kun, kau bisa mendapatkan kembali kehidupan yang kau inginkan," ujar Ai sambil tersenyum. Aku pun kaget dan melonjak senang. Akhirnya saat ini datang juga. Ai segera menyodorkan satu kapsul padaku. Aku segera mengambilnya dan segera ke kamarku. Di sana aku sudah mempersiapkan bajuku. Aku pun segera menelan kapsul itu. Seketika aku merasakan tubuhku memanas, tulangku meleleh dan suhu tubuhku naik drastis. Tapi, saat itu juga aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku segera memakai baju yang telah aku persiapkan dan keluar kamar. Aku pun menghampiri profesor dan Ai.

"Temui dia. Sekarang juga. Saat ini, kau sudah boleh menceritakan semuanya," ujar Ai ringan. Sebelum aku pergi, aku sempat bertanya dahulu pada Ai.

"Kau akan menjadi Shiho Miyano?" tanyaku.

"Ya, mereka harus siap. Bahwa mereka akan kehilangan dua orang sekaligus dari kelompoknya," ujar Ai. Aku pun tersenyum pada Ai dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya.

Aku pun sampai di depan pintu orang yang aku cintai. Aku pun segera mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok tok

Kudengar suara derap kaki mendekat dan pintu pun terbuka. Menampakkan sosok seseorang yang sangat kucintai.

"Shi –Shinichi...," ujar Ran tergagap dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Ran, Ran! Aku kembali!" seruku. Ran pun memeluk diriku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa baru pulang sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Akan kujelaskan," ujarku sambil menarik lengannya dan berjalan menuju Menara Toto. Entah kenapa aku ingin pergi ke sana. Aku meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona. Kami-sama, kau cantik Ran! Setelah sampai di Menara Toto. Aku segera mencari bangku yang pas dan segera duduk.

Aku segera menceritakannya. Tentang kencan di Tropical Land waktu, APTX4869, Conan Edogawa, FBI, Organisasi Hitam, semuanya aku ceritakan. Sampai pada kejadian yang tak terlupakan dua minggu yang lalu.

Kulihat dia menunduk poninya menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Aku sudah siap. Jika dia ingin menghajarku, aku siap. Ini adalah balasan yang setimpal. Aku pun mencoba memanggilnya. Tak ada sahutan. Seklai lagi aku memanggilnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega membohongiku, Shinichi? Kenapa! Ayo jawab!"

"Ran, gomenasai. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Ran. Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat dalam bahaya," ujarku sambil memeluk Ran. Aku pun berbisik di telinganya.

"Ran, gomenasai. Maukah kau memaafkanku?" tanyaku sambil mengusap rambut Ran. Dia melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap mataku.

"Gomenasai, Shinichi. A –aku sudah memaafkanmu, tapi...," ujarnya terpotong oleh seseorang.

"Ran? Sedang apa kau di sini? Shinichi? Kau di sini?" ujar orang tersebut. Aku pun menoleh ke belakang Ran dan mendapati Araide-sensei berada di situ.

"Araide-sensei? Ya, aku di sini. Masalah?" tanyaku. Jujur aku tidak suka. Di saat-saat seperti ini harus ada dia.

"Tidak terlalu masalah juga. Mengingat sekarang Ran adalah tunanganku. Calon istriku," ujar Araide santai. Nani? Apa dia bilang tadi? Tunangan? Calon istri? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Iya, kan? Tidak, ini bohong! Mana mungkin! Berarti dalam dua minggu ini Ran telah dilamar oleh Araide-sensei? Dan dia menerimanya?

"Nani?" ujarku tak percaya. Aku menoleh pada Ran. Dia berdiri dan menghampiri Araide-sensei.

"Ran, aku minta tolong jelaskan semua ini," ujarku. Dia pun menghampiri dan mengusap pelan pipiku.

"Gomenasai, Shinichi. Aku lelah. Batinku sangat lelah Shinichi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Pada saat itu, Araide-sensei datang. Dan tanpa diduga-duga dia melamarku. Aku terima lamarannya. Aku berharap, dengan menerima lamarannya, aku bisa melupakanmu. Sekali lagi, gomenasai Shinichi," jelasnya sambil merangkul pinggang Araide-sensei.

"Jadi, jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku di London waktu itu..."

"Gomenasai Shinichi."

"Sebaiknya kau dengar itu, Shinichi."

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Aku tertunduk lesu. Kenapa? Kenapa takdir harus mempermainkanku seperti ini! Aku sudah berbohong. Aku tahu, jika kita dibohongi itu sakit. Tapi, aku yang berbohong justru yang merasa sakit. Arrgh! Aku pun segera mempercepat laju kakiku ini ke rumah Profesor. Aku belum bisa kembali ke rumahku sekarang. Lagipula aku ingin ke rumah Profesor, di sana ada Profesor Agasa dan Shiho. Dan kurasa aku bisa berkeluh kesah pada mereka.

"Jadi begitu. Kau harus sabar, Shinichi-kun," ujar Profesor sambil mengelus punggungku.

"Tega sekali perempuan, itu. Berani-beraninya dia bertingkah seperti itu," ujar Shiho. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Aku merasa perasaanku masih tidak enak. Aku pun segera beranjak ke kamarku dan mengurung diri di sana. Aku pun melihat ke arah jendela dan aku langsung disuguhkan oleh pemadangan yang tidak ingin aku lihat.

Ran dan Araide-sensei sedang berciuman!

Kuso! Aku merasa dikhianati. Kau tega Ran! Aku pun menenggelamkan wajahku di bantal. Tanpa sadar bantalku telah basah. Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati air mata telah mengalir di pipiku. Aku, menangis? Aku pun segera menghapus kasar air mata itu. Tapi, tak dapat disangkal, air mata itu terus mengalir. Aku pun menagis dalam diam. Kau berhasil, Ran. Ya, kau berhasil. Kau membuatku untuk pertama kali menangis karena cinta. Dan ironisnya kau lah yang melakukannya.

**.**

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**.**

Waktu demi waktu berlalu. Sekarang kami sudah merasakan apa yang dinamakan bangku kuliah. Kami bertiga ada di universitas yang sama, Universitas Tokyo. Universitas yang hanya diisi oleh orang-orang pintar saja.Aku mengambil jurusan bisnis, Ran mengambil jurusan ekonomi, Shiho mengambil jurusan sains. Kami bertiga berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, aku cukup bangga dengan hal itu.

Ya, waktu demi waktu berlalu. Aku bahkan sama sekali belum dapat melupakan kejadian enam tahun yang lalu. Sekarang aku sedang melihat sunset di lantai dua rumahku. Indahnya. Andai saja aku dapat menikmati sunset ini dengan orang yang kucintai.

"Hah, " aku menghela napas. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepukku pelan.

"Kudou-kun, kau kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya..."

"Memikirkan dia? Jadi selama enam tahun ini kau masih mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya! Dia cinta pertamaku! Aku mencintainya sejak kelas dua SMP!"

"Ok, tenang dulu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku punya sesuatu yang berhububungan dengan dia," ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sesuatu. Aku pun menerima barang itu yang berbentuk seperti...

Undangan? Pernikahan?

"Tadi aku baru saja menerimanya langsung dari Ran. Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut?" Aku tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Shiho. Pestanya diadakan satu minggu lagi. Apa aku siap? Apa aku siap melihat orang yang kucintai bersanding di pelaminan dengan orang lain? Bukan denganku? Tampaknya aku harus datang. Selain karena undangan ini Ran yang memberinya langsung –itu tandanya kita spesial kan?– juga karena dia sahabatku. Ya, sahabatku.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap? Kalau kau belum juga siap, kami akan meninggalkanmu," ujar Kaa-san.

"Ya, aku siap." Aku mengenakan tuxedo dan dasi berwarna hitam sedangkan kemejaku berwarna putih. Setelah siap, kami bertiga berangkat menuju gereja. Aku memilih duduk di paling belakang, tapi Shiho memaksaku untuk duduk di bangku paling depang bersamanya. Tak lama kemudian, beberapa teman-temannya pun datang dan gereja ini pun menjadi semakin padat. Tiba-tiba, lonceng gereja berbunyi dan mempelai pria masuk. Setelah itu, mempelai wanita pun masuk.

Kau sangat cantik Ran menggunakan gaun indah seperti itu. Aku pun tersenyum pahit. Ran pun sampai di depan altar. Pendeta pun mulai mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati. Aku mendengar Araide-sensei menjawab, "Ya. Saya bersedia." Setelah itu, pendeta membacakan janji suci sehidup semati itu untuk Ran.

'Maafkan aku, Shinichi,' batin Ran.

"Ya. Saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini, saya sahkan kalian sebagai suami istri. Sekarang kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing." Mereka pun melakukan wedding kiss. Kami-sama! Araide-sensei pun menggendong Ran menuju mobilnya diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Shiho pun begitu. Melihatku yang menundukkan wajahku, Shiho bertanya padaku.

"Kudou-kun?"

"Aku akan menyusul." Tapi nyatanya, aku tak beranjak sedikit pun dari bangkuku. Pendeta yang melihatku pun bingung dan menghampiriku.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyusul mereka, nak?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

"Cinta?" Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat pendeta itu tersenyum padaku.

"Ya. Aku mencintai mempelai wanita itu, tapi sayangnya dia malah menikah dengan orang lain," curhatku.

"Terkadang takdir memang sulit." Setelah berkata seperti itu, pendeta itu pun pergi. Aku memegang dadaku. Sesak. Sangat. Tanpa terasa, air mataku mengalir. Kali ini, aku tak berusaha menghapusnya. Aku biarkan saja air mataku ini mengalir. Aku tidak kuat lagi.

"RANNN!"

"Hah hah hah." Tunggu, ada apa ini? A –aku...

"Shinichi, nani ga? Kenapa? Kau mimpi buruk? Kau sampai keringatan begini," ujar Ran sambil mengelap keringatku. Tunggu! Ran? Di sampingku? Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku pelan-pelang ke arahnya. Kulihat dia sedang mengelap keringatku ini dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kau mimpi apa, Shinichi? Kau juga menangis, ya? Hi hi hi."

"Ran?"

"Iya, kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" Aku pun segera sadar dari kebingunganku. Aku pun menceritakan semuanya dan dia malah tertawa.

"Hey, kenapa malah tertawa? Ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir, bagaimana kalau itu nyata? Apa kau akan bersikap seperti itu? Ha ha ha," ujar Ran sambil tertawa, "ya sudah. Kita tidur lagi saja. Yang penting, aku bukan istri Araide-sensei, tapi istrimu. Kau juga sekarang kan sudah mempunyai Conan. Jadi jangan khawatir." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Ran pun kembali tidur.

Jadi semua tadi itu mimpi? Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku pun segera kembali tidur. Kupandangi lekat-lekat istri yang kucintai ini. Aku pun melingkarkan lenganku erat seolah tak mau kehilangannya. Akibat perbuatanku ini, Ran terbangun.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Ran." Ran pun membalas pelukanku. Aku mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru mo, Shinichi" Dan setelah itu, kami berdua kembali tidur.

**Owari**

**Apa yang kalian pikirkan saat membaca fic saya ini? Saya akan sangat bersyukur jika readers penasaran dengan fic saya kali ini. Sekarang, saya akan mencoba membuat beberapa fic oneshot dalam satu fic, walau sebenarnya saya sama sekali tidak bisa membuat fic oneshot. Ini saja hampir 3+. Jika berkenan, kalian bisa memberikan review atas fic saya ini.**

**Review**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
